zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyiri Serket
Nyiri Serket is a 32 year old half-human, half-demon and the daughter of the Sand Demon Sorceress Sha Xie. Born in Egypt to an abusive father, Nyiri struggled with a childhood on the streets alone before eventually falling into a life as a con artist. At some point, she was able to turn her life around and is now a world famous model. She will make her debut in arc 5 of City Shadows as one of many half breeds targeted by Section 16 and the Shadow Strikers. Physical description In her human form, Nyiri is a tall, dark-skinned woman with long dark-brown hair and dark red eyes. She typically wears a black bikini top beneath a white leather jacket, red capri pants and black heeled sandals. In her demon form, Nyiri becomes a giant centaur-like scorpion. Her skin becomes dark brown, scaled and armored while her entire lower body becomes a giant scorpion body with two pincers, eight legs and a large tail. Her hair becomes bright green and she grows horns around her forehead and spikes on her shoulders and arms. Personality Due to her abusive childhood and difficult life growing up, Nyiri is very independent, realistic and comes off as rather cold. She doesn't let anyone get too close to her and is always cautious of the people she interacts with, usually viewing them all as wanting something from her. Therefore, Nyiri is very independent and refuses to let herself rely on anyone. Since becoming a model, Nyiri has developed a bit of a stuck up attitude, viewing herself as better than other people, and she has become more accustomed to fancy and high class goods and products. Abilities Powers *'Sand Demon Chi:' From her mother, Nyiri inherited Sand Demon Chi, which allows her to create, manipulate and shape sand. She can even use sand to break up bits of earth into such small particles in order to create more sand. **'Sand projection:' She can project sand outward as an attack in such forms as waves, blasts and scattershots. **'Burrowing:' She can easily tunnel into and through the earth with ease. **'Quicksand generation:' She can liquefy sand, turning it into quicksand which she can use to trap and bind enemies. **'Sand surfing:' Nyiri can ride atop waves of sand to increase her speed and maneuverability. **'Sand mimicry:' She can transform her body into sand, allowing her to increase her durability against attacks or even completely phase through them. ***'Dermal armor:' She can harden the sand to such a degree that she can resist attacks and extreme temperatures. **'Psammokinetic constructs:' She can form constructs such as tools, objects, barriers, weapons and even appendages out of sand. **'Sandstorm creation:' She can create large sand storms, allowing her to temporarily blind her opponents and secure an escape. **'Seismic sense:' Nyiri can detect and sense vibrations through the earth. ***'Lie detection:' She can use seismic sense to read the vibrations of someone's heart in order to determine if they are lying. **'Desert adaptation:' She can easily adapt to desert climates. *'Scorpion physiology/taur form:' Nyiri's demon scorpion form grants her many natural abilities. **'Bone Spike protrusion:' She can generate razor-sharp spikes from her body to use as weapons, claws and projectile weapons. **'Scorpion communication:' Nyiri is capable of communicating with and understanding scorpions, such as the one she keeps as her pet, King. **'Pincer grip:' Nyiri's scorpion pincers are so strong that she can crush anything in her grip. **'Poison sting:' The stinger on Nyiri's tail contains a deadly poison. **'Predator sense:' In her demon form, Nyiri has extremely heightened sense and can easily notice the movements of others even if they are not in view. **'Wallcrawling:' She can effortlessly climb up vertical walls and cling to ceilings. **'Acid spit:' Nyiri is capable of expelling corrosive acid from her mouth. *'Rewind (倒带 ''Dào Dài, literally: "rewind (time)"):' Nyiri's secondary power that she inherited from her mother allows her to rewind time by one minute or less. This allows her to undo a mistake or give herself the chance to prevent something horrible or even avoid a fatal attack. Only she and those who make physical contact with her will retain knowledge of the time alteration. This ability possesses a five minute cool down before Nyiri can use it again, therefore ensuring that no matter how many times Nyiri uses it consecutively, time will still move forward naturally. *'Form transformation:' Nyiri is capable of interchanging between a human and demon form because of her mixed bloodline. **'Partial transformation:' She can transform part of her body into her demon form independently from the rest. *'Rage empowerment:' Nyiri inherited a demonic temper from her mother. When provoked, she will become wild and aggressive in battle. *'Demon eyes:' Being a demon, Nyiri possesses a keen sight that allows her to see through facades to the truth. It is not an always active ability. *'Demon detection:' Nyiri can sense the presence of other demons near or around her. If the demon is in a human disguise, however, she cannot detect them unless she makes physical contact with them. *'Chi bestowal and reabsorption:' She is capable of bestowing a portion of her Sand Demon Chi onto another as well as taking it back. *'Aura perception:' She is capable of perceiving and reading the aura of humans and demons. This aura allows individuals to determine if an individual is good or evil. She cannot, however, see through falsely produced auras. *'Enhanced speed, strength, durability and reflexes''' Skills *'Survival:' Years on the street as a child have hardened Nyiri into a tough survivor. *'Conning and manipulation:' During her time as a con artist, Nyiri developed excellent manipulation skills, convincing and manipulating people into doing her bidding. She was not afraid of using her looks to get what she wanted. *'Pickpocketing:' Nyiri also developed a skill for pickpocketing from her time as a street orphan. *'Modeling:' Since becoming a model, Nyiri knows how to pose and look good for a picture. Weaknesses *'Fire:' Fire and extreme heat turns sand into glass, rendering it beyond her control. *'Ice and water:' Ice hardens sand while water makes it heavy, both of which make it harder for Nyiri to control. *'Chi spells:' Because of her demon heritage, Nyiri is susceptible to Chi spells that target her demon side. *'Demon hunter blood:' As a demon, she is highly susceptible to the blood of a demon hunter. On direct contact, the blood would burn her and cause her great pain, though it would not kill her unless she was exposed to a large quantity. Equipment *'Natural armor' *'Pincer claws:' Nyiri has a pair of giant pincer claws with which she can grab or crush objects. *'Prehensile tail:' Nyiri possesses a large tail with a poisonous stinger on the end which she can use independently in combat. Trivia *Nyiri is named after the Nyiri Desert. *Nyiri's last name is a reference to the Egyptian goddess of scorpions of the same name. *Her design is based on Michiko from Michiko & Hatchin. *The Chinese name of Nyiri's Rewind ability derives from the phrase 倒带时间, meaning "rewind time". Category:Jackie Chan Adventures characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Demon Sorcerers Category:Good Category:A to Z Category:Hybrid